Beautiful Diaster
by gariquezx3
Summary: Minutes passed as the two lay in silence, both not daring to believe how far they'd come yet how far they had left to go.
1. Chapter 1

He's soft to the touch

But frayed at the ends he breaks

He's never enough

And still he's more than I can take

The bright California sun, in all its scorching glory, woke Ian. He squinted, dragging his arm up lazily to cover his eyes as he waited for his body to wake. After a long stretch he glanced at the clock, still early yet, and rolled back over to see Teddy's eyes flicker. "Hey you," he smiled.

Teddy murmured, his eyes adjusting to the light as he shot his boyfriend a sleepy grin. He flung out an arm and tucked it around Ian's waist, pulling the smaller boy closer, snuggling deep into his shoulder. They stayed like that for some time; Teddy's face pressed against Ian's neck, breathing in the sweet smell of yesterday's aftershave.

"We should get up soon," Ian whispered, pulling his fingers gently through Teddy's light blonde hair. "You'll have to go home and change so no-one notices you were wearing those clothes yesterday." He waved his hand in the direction of Teddy's jeans and shirt draped on the chair by the window. "Or I guess I could just lend you something."

"I doubt they would fit, little weed like you," Teddy teased. "I'll swing by my house on the way to school."

"We've got ages yet," Ian laughed suggestively,

Teddy smiled, thinking back to their sexual frenzy last night. Ian's parents had been away so they'd had the place all to themselves - free to do whatever they wanted and make as much noise as they liked. They'd taken their time, kissing then touching, talking then more kissing before heading for the bedroom. It'd been slow, it'd been loving and if Teddy allowed himself to admit it; it'd felt right.

Minutes passed as the two lay in silence, both not daring to believe how far they'd come yet how far they had left to go. Teddy wondered how his friends would take the news, how his father would take it, how the media would report it; 'son of movie star shamed in queer scandal!' he imagined. Ian wondered if Teddy would ever be able to accept himself for who he is, possibly even love what he had become.

"I'm hungry," Teddy slurred lazily, digging his elbow into the man who lay naked beside him. "Aren't you gonna make me breakfast in bed?"

Ian scoffed. No way did he want to move from this position. He could quite easily lie here for the rest of his life. Tangled up in the blonde's arms, not quite knowing where one ended and the other began. He tucked one finger under Teddy's chin, tilting his head up and placed a soft kiss on the awaiting full pink lips.

"We've got ages yet," Ian repeated breathlessly.

And although the hands on the clock still ticked, the people on the street still hurried, the cars in traffic still beeped, the world still turned; time stood still for the two boys. For they felt like they had forever and whether they were forced to hide or chose come out proudly, they'd damn well make every second count.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain thudded on the window, droplets racing down the glass, collecting neatly in a heap at the bottom. Teddy watched it for a while, his eyes fixated on a certain droplet; it'd started falling at the same time as the rest but this one hadn't quite reached the bottom yet. In fact , it seemed to be winding it's way around the entire pane first. Teddy groaned and turned on his side, away from the window and closed his eyes, willing sleep to overtake his mind and push the empty thoughts from his head.

The alarm buzzed, waking the blonde haired teenager from his fitful sleep. Last nights rain had completely disappeared and the blazing sun shone in its place. Heaving himself out of bed, Teddy headed for the shower, picking up his cell phone as he went. 6 new messages, he read, all from Ian. He didn't open them. He knew what they'd say and Teddy really wasn't in the mood to be broken up with. Flinging the phone back down onto his bed he ridded himself of his boxers and climbed into the steamy sauna of shampoo and suds.

_What am I going to do_, his brain whizzed as he smeared shower gel over his toned torso. _I could call Ian and apologise, or I could just avoid him completely. Or I could break up with him first. Or I could… _Teddy stopped himself, running his hand through his wet hair, the hot water beating down his chest, he knew he didn't want to lose Ian. But how could he put it right?

School dragged by, classes merging into each other and faces blurring into one as Teddy struggled to concentrate. His eyes, however much he didn't want them to, kept flicking towards the clock, counting down to lunch time when he could look for Ian. _Two hours… an hour… 45 minutes… 7 minutes… _At last the bell rang and Teddy bounded out of the room, down the hallway, his eyes searching for the other boy.

"Teddy?" A voice from behind made him jump.

"Ian… I, I was looking for you."

"I can see that," Ian chuckled, "you're standing outside my locker."

Teddy nodded, trying to make the words form in his suddenly dry mouth. His eyes locked on Ian's, relishing their warmth, their love, their passion. "Ian… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what? For saying I didn't want to go to Prom with you."

Ian placed his book inside his locker and quietly clicked the door shut before turning around. "Teddy, I don't think you understand - I'm not upset because you don't want to be my date and wear matching ties. I'm upset because it's one step forward and one step back for us. I thought we were getting somewhere."

"We were…"

"All I wanted was for us to go to Prom - not together, I know that's too soon for you - but at least as friends. I don't want to spend the entire night watching you dance with some girl and pretending it doesn't kill me to see it. I don't want to be your dirty little secret any longer."

Teddy watched as Ian turned on his heel and walked away. Damn it, he slammed his hand down on the locker, startling a few students around him. Fuck, damn, shit. Why was Ian doing this to him? He knew he wasn't ready to come out yet, _why couldn't he just give him more time? _Teddy wasn't sure how much more time he'd need, a few weeks, months, years, he didn't know.

5 hours until Prom. Teddy stared at the suit hanging on the back of his bedroom door. He sighed, wondering if there was any way out of attending but he knew Silver would kill him. Pulling out his cell he checked the screen - nothing. No messages or calls from anyone. Squinting back up at the suit, he imagined what it would be like to walk into Prom holding Ian's hand, declaring their love for everyone to see. Would it be so difficult? Could he do it? He didn't know. But he did have a plan…


	3. Chapter 3

Ian stood on one of the balconies overlooking the dance floor, sipping from a red plastic cup. He'd been so looking forward to Prom but now he was actually here he'd rather be anywhere else. Lights blinded, people chattered, girls danced unsteadily in sky-high heels. Everybody mulled around their friends, laughing and vowing that this would be the best night of their lives. Ian smiled at that, his eyes scanning the room for his boyfriend. It didn't seem like Teddy had arrived yet but Ian knew this couldn't be true as the dance was already half over. Ian's eyes locked on dark corners, squinting to try and spot the familiar face. Nothing. Taking another sip of his drink, he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone; _Meet me on the roof_, the message from Teddy read. Ian's eyebrows rose in confusion, questioning the text. Slipping out of the neon-themed room he quickly found the stairs leading to the roof of the building, his heart in his throat as he climbed the steps. Stepping out onto a flat deck, his eyes almost popped out of his head at what he saw.

Teddy was leaning against a wall, his jacket and tie off and the top few buttons of his shirt undone. Around him, fairy lights twinkled from every available space. Thousands of tiny bulbs blared brightly in the dim evening. Music carried softly from the party below, the squeals of the party-goers still able to be heard, albeit faintly. Ian gazed at the space before his eyes rested on the blonde haired man before him.

"Do you like it?" Teddy asked nervously, noticing Ian's reaction.

"Yeah, yeah of course I do, but why?"

"I thought about what you said and I wanted to show you that you're not a dirty little secret," Teddy walked towards Ian and took his hand, "you're the most important person in the world to me. I just don't feel quite ready to show you off just yet. So if I can't bring you to the Prom, I thought I'd bring the Prom to you."

"I see that. This, this is amazing Teddy, how on earth did you..." Ian didn't get the chance to finish as Teddy's lips closed around his. They kissed aimlessly, hands roaming down each other's faces, necks, torsos, making up for the last couple of days.

The music downstairs changed to a slow song, obviously allowing the couples to dance. Ian laughed, taking a step back and offering his hand to Teddy, "Dance with me?"

The night passed as the two danced, laughed and drank the champagne Teddy had brought. The sky grew dark but their lights kept them illuminated. From downstairs they heard the Prom Queen being announced - Naomi, as expected.

"You should go down," Ian sighed sleepily, his head resting on the taller man's shoulder as they slumped on the ground, "they'll be calling your name."

Teddy ducked his head and kissed Ian's head, "I don't care about some stupid crown, all I care about is right here." Blushing at the cheesy declaration, he ran his hand through the sandy hair of his lover.

Ian chuckled, his eyes closing, his mind drifting off to sleep despite the time only being just after midnight. "I love you Teddy..."

"I love you too, Ian." 

**AN; I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. I wanted to get it up as quickly as possible, but I promise the next one will be better - and longer, ha! Thank you for reading, it means alot x **


End file.
